Listen to Your Heart
by secretrace
Summary: [FINSHED]Anna has been hired to train Yoh Asakura. While at the Asakura mansion, she meets Hao, a rebel type of boy. Hmmmmm. . . a person who gives out orders, and a person who disobeys orders. Will they get along? HaoxAnna
1. First Meetings

I got this idea while listening to the song by D.H.T. It's a song fic, more like _will be a songchapt_!

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Shaman King at all.

**

* * *

**

**Listen to Your Heart**

By: Secretrace

Chapter One: First Meetings 

A girl of about 13 walked across the broad lawn of the Asakura Mansion.

She had wheat-blond hair, topped with a red bandana covered with terrible family history. Her beautiful face was masked with a cold, emotionless expression.

This girl's name was Anna Kyoyama, and she was the world's number one Ice Queen.

Almost every one was scared of her. It's not her fault that she has to act like and Ice Queen; she's just seen more than other people have in their whole life.

Anna knocked on the massive doors.

It opened to reveal an old man, possibly the butler, considering his uniform.

"Hello. May I help you with anything?" he said

"Yes. My name is Anna Kyoyama. I'm here on a request to train Mr. Yoh Asakura." She said.

The butler looked at her bemusedly, "I would think that Miss Anna would be a bit older than you. Do you have your papers of agreement?" (A/N: They're the papers that asked her to come train Yoh. I just couldn't find the right words.)

The girl took out her papers and showed them to him. Well, it was more like shoving them in his face.

He looked at them, then at her and smiled.

"Well, I guess you are Anna Kyoyama. Follow me, please."

She followed him into a giant library. It contained millions of books, and probably took up three stories. Her eyes landed on a lady in her mid-forties, reading peacefully on an armchair, and a man, whose probably the lady's husband.

The butler cleared his throat, making them both look up.

"Well hello, Charles. Who's this young lady?" the woman said kindly.

"Sir, Ma'am, this is the lady you hired to train Mr. Yoh. Miss Anna, this is Keiko and Mikihisha Asakura lord and lady of the Asakura Mansion. Mr. and Mrs. Asakura, this is Anna Kyoyama."

Anna bowed respectively. "A pleasure meeting you ma'am, sir."

"Oh, you can call me Keiko. I never really liked formality. Come. I'll give you a tour of the place." The lady said warmly.

Anna followed Keiko around, listening to her describe the place.

"this place was abandoned when we came here. Humans thought there were ghosts here. There were, and still are. That's Rikihota," she pointed to a spirit that looked somewhat like a chubby raccoon, "he was slaughtered in this mansion about three hundred years ago. It took us a long time to calm him, because he thought that we were descendants of his murderer, for some reason. He calmed when we persuaded him that we weren't his murderer's descendants. Nowadays he's pretty useful to have around."

"And what exactly does he do around here?" Anna asked in an icy tone.

"Oh, he cooks. An excellent one, too."

"Well, he'll have a lot of days off while I'm here."

"Well, you can cook too, Anna. That would be a change in meals."

Anna shook her head, "No, I won't be cooking, Keiko. Your son will be cooking."

Keiko stopped and turned towards Anna. "But Yoh can't cook, Anna."

"I'll teach them to." She answered simply.

Keiko nodded and continued talking.

"I guess that'll be fine. So, tell me about yourself, Anna."

"There's nothing much to tell. When I was five my parents were murdered right in front of me. I was then raised by a woman named Kino and her husband, Yohmei. I've been training until last year. Now I am a fully qualified Itaku."

"An Itaku! Wow, I haven't seen one of those for decades! Well, an Itaku will definitely train my son to become the world's greatest Shaman, right? Anyways, would you like to meet my son?"

"Sure."

The two went back inside, up the grand staircase, turned right, and Keiko finally knocked on the door to the right.

"Yoh, dear! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"I'm tired, mom! Can they come back tomorrow?" a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Anna was already annoyed with this boy. He was a lazy bum!

"You will come out right now, Yoh Asakura! I should make you do double the work for that." She called out harshly.

The door finally opened to reveal a boy of around her age with short messy hair. A pair of earphones was placed right behind his ears. But the thing that annoyed Anna the most was that he was only wearing a pair of blue sweatpants. He was topless.

"And put on a shirt!" she added.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yoh raced around his messy room, looking for a proper shirt to wear.

'_Great. Another one that's scared of me.'_ Anna thought bitterly. She kept a straight face, however.

"Well, us girls will be going, Yoh. Do you know when Hao will be back?" Yoh's mother asked.

"No, I don't know." Yoh said while searching for something.

Keiko sighed. "Let's just hope that he comes home soon. Come on, Anna. I'll show you your room."

What do you think so far? I'm waiting for some reviews before I post my next chapter. Read and Review, please!


	2. Hao

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for your reviews! Since I'm satisfied with my reviews, here's my next chapter! It's mainly about Hao. Anyways, thanks for the correction on the spelling of the word Itako! LONG LIVE HAOxANNA!

Disclaimer: I would be working on a new series of Shaman King if I owned it. Nut I'm writing a fanfic, so I don't! DUHH!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hao's Past

Anna followed Keiko to one of the doors in a different hallway. (A/N: This house is B-I-G! if you want to know the exact location of her room, it's down the main left corridor, second secondary hallway, fifth door to the right.)

"This is your room, make yourself at home! Uh, What are you doing, Anna?" the girl was putting a blanket on the floor.

"I'm going to sleep, Keiko. I'm an Itako. I've been trained to not take things for granted, even the simplest things. That's why I'm sleeping on the floor. I'm sorry if you spent a lot of time making my bed." While she was talking, Anna didn't even look up.

"Oh, that's quite alright with me. Whatever makes you happy! Anyways, I guess you'll meet my other son, Hao, tomorrow, if he comes home." Keiko sighed again.

"Why do you let him stay up so late, Keiko? Why don't you go strict on him?" Anna sat up from her newly made bed.

"Well, we've tried many times, but he ends up running away every time. It's useless. He rarely comes home, but if he does, he would have lipstick on his face, he would be so drunk, he can't even stand up, and he would have girl's perfume on him." The lady looked like she was about to cry.

"Tell me more, Keiko." Anna said, a bit curious

"He used to be so different when he was little. Caring, Smart, everything you could ask for in a boy. He had a dog named Rebel. They were the best friends. They played together, slept together, and Hao even begged the teachers to let Rebel come to school with him. Then, things got bad when Rebel got hit by a truck. Hao stayed in his room for a week or two. I made the mistake of telling him to find something else he could do, something that he liked besides Rebel. I regretted it, even now. We all knew that he loved Rebel first. We also knew that he loved girls after Rebel. So he started dating, and we thought that he had moved on. We were really happy for him, and even encouraged him. He then started missing dinner, and started to not come home more often. It all led to this: Drinking and Women. I just don't know what to do, Anna! He won't listen to me, his father, or even his beloved brother, thought I think that Hao is too busy love Yoh."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about him, too. But remember that I'm mainly here to train Yoh, and nothing more."

Keiko's eyes watered, "Oh, thank you, Anna, thank you!"

She left Anna with a good-bye sob.

"Hao is so going to regret not listening his parents."

She drifted into slumber.

That night, she woke up to a racket outside in the hallway.

"No, you can't! She's sleeping, honey!" It was clearly Keiko's voice.

"I don't give a fuck, now get out of my way!" A boy's voice boomed groggily.

"No, you will no disturb our guest, No!" He seemed to have pushed past Keiko, and opened the door.

Anna pretended to be asleep, her back facing the door.

"Aw, I can't see a thing!" Hao went to turn on the lights when his mother stopped him.

"No, Hao! You can see plenty of her tomorrow, when Yoh starts his training! Now go get some sleep, please? You look tired." Keiko begged.

"Fine. I'd better see her tomorrow or else."

The door slammed closed as the yelling stopped.

'_Man, what an agitator.'_ Anna thought as she went back to sleep.

(A/N: It's not as interesting as chapter one. I'll try to make chapter 3 more interesting. Please Read and review! Won't post the next chapter unless I have enough reviews!)


	3. Hao Asakura

Hi again! Well, here's my next chapter. might be worse than the previous ones.Hao is very naughty! I'm wondering if they have the series on DVD or VHS in English. I looked it up, but all they had was the Japanese version. : ( can't keep you waiting any longer, so enjoy (hopefully)! And don't forget to Review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hao Asakura

Anna reached out from under the covers and turned off the annoying thing.

'_Stupid alarm. I can wake myself up.'_ She stood up, took the alarm clock, and threw it out the window.

(there was a sound of a cat yelping in the background)

After Anna had showered and changed into a fresh dress (black to the knees, of course.), she went out into the hallway.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going, Yoh!" She yelled. The lazy bum was careless enough to bump into her.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me Yoh?"

Anna looked up to see an almost exact replica of Yoh, but with longer hair.

'_This must be Yoh's twin, Hao.'_ She thought.

Keeping a cold expression, she said, "I suppose that's not your name, is it?"

The boy smiled, "No, it's not. My name is Hao Asakura. And you are?"

Anna was very surprised (though she didn't show it) by how calm he is acting towards her like he's not scared of her.

"My name is Anna Kyoyama. I'm here to train your brother, Yoh." She said coolly.

Hao smiled wider, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Anna. My idiotic mother has told me a lot about you."

"How dare you speak about your mother that way!" Anna's eyes flared.

"What, like she's going to hear it? She will never know. Not that she cares or anything. Such an idiot she-OW!" he was interrupted by a smack across his cheeks.

"Don't you dare talk like that again, baka!" The girl looked like she was about to explode. She left him and went to breakfast.

"Stupid baka. I've never seen anyone so reckless." she mumbled as she made her way down the stairs.

Behind her, Hao touched the spot where Anna had slapped him-she slapped him hard. He then slowly followed the girl downstairs, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Anna!" Keiko announced from the table.

Anna nodded, "Where's Mr. Asakura?"

"My father always goes to work before dawn." Came a voice behind Anna. She twirled around and saw Hao, a smile on his face. The place where she had hit him was now a bright red spot, almost visible to everyone. That pleased her.

Keiko took no notice of it. "Ah, Hao. It's nice of you to come to breakfast. This is-"

"Anna Kyoyama. We already met." Hao said in an annoyed voice.

That got Anna fuming again.

"Listen, if you talk to your mother like that again, I might as well put you into training as well!" She yelled.

"Whatever. I'm going, now." He turned and walked to the front entrance.

"To where, Hao?" Keiko seemed sad suddenly.

"Why the hell would you care?" He then disappeared out the door.

Anna was about to chase after him when an arm stopped her.

"Just leave him, Anna. It won't do any of us any good if you go after him." Yoh said.

Anna calmed down then turned to Yoh, a determined look on her face.

"Yoh Asakura. You are late for breakfast. That'll cost you ten more miles of running. Now hurry up and eat. After that, meet me in the front of the house to start your training."

She then walked off, leaving a groaning Yoh behind.

15 Minutes Later

"I'm here!" Yoh called.

"Finally. What took you so long? I told you to hurry." Anna said irritably.

"I was eating, and in the art of eating, you have to take your time."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. So, what do I have to do?" Yoh asked eagerly.

"You're going to run twenty miles, then I want one hundred push-ups, fifty pull-ups, and then clean your room afterwards. Yup, I think that should do it for your first day of training. Now get going!"

"Yes, Anna." He was about to start when Anna stopped him.

"Oh, and I forgot. Amidamaru will not be helping you. Amidamaru, come!"

A samurai-like spirit emerged from behind Yoh.

"Hey, how are you able to call my spirit?" Yoh asked quizzically.

"I am an Itako, I can summon and control spirits." She took her bead necklace, and threw it around the samurai, restraining him from going anywhere, "Now get to work!"

Yoh obeyed her orders and started running. In the opposite direction.

She sighed and went back into the mansion.

She was going to find out where Hao went. And then she's going to give him a piece of her mind.

'_No need to worry about Yoh. He probably won't finish his training in five hours.'_

Then, going to her room and putting on her blood-red bandana, she went to the master bedroom and knocked.

"Come in" Keiko's voice called out softly.

Anna opened the door, "Keiko, do you know where Hao is right now?" She asked.

"No, I don't. I think he's probably in some bar around town. Why?" When Keiko looked up, Anna saw that she was crying.

"I'm just asking. Thank you for telling me." She said unsympathetically, then turned around and left the woman, who burst into tears again. (A/N: God, what a crybaby!)

"Some bar around town. There are dozens of bars here in Funbari. I won't be able to search them all today." She said bitterly.

Then, an idea came to her.

Going outside and out of sight of everyone, she took out her bead necklace. (A/N: Just so you know, Amidamaru is still restrained by the same necklace.)

"Fuyumi, Reijin, Nobusuke, Nobutaka, and Ienobu, Come to me!"

Five deer-like spirits appeared in front of her.

"What do you want us to do, Kyoyama Anna?" The only female of the five, Fuyumi, asked as she bowed.

"I want you to search all the bars in town for Hao Asakura. Report to me if you find him. I have a piece of clothing I stole that you can sniff." She took out something that she had stolen from Hao's room earlier and presented it to the five spirits.

Each of them sniffed it and then ran in different directions.

"Now let's see. The closest bar in town is on Hashiguchi Street," she walked a bit more, and sure enough, there was a bar there. "Alright. Hao, you're coming back home."

With that, she went in, well, actually _barged_ into the bar.

2 Hours Later.

Sounds of hooves can be heard outside the sixth bar that Anna has visited.

"Kyoyama Anna, I've located Hao."

"Good. Take me to him." She climbed up Nobusuke's back, and the two of them rushed towards a small but crowded bar.

Just then, Hao staggered out of the place.

"And don't you _ever_ come back here again, bastard!" a girl's voice screamed from the inside of the building.

"Aw come on, Chris, you don't mean that, do you?" Hao's voice was thick with beer.

"I said get out!" Large beer bottles were thrown through the door, aimed for the drunken teen. He dodged so slowly, that the bottles narrowly missed his head.

"Alright, but don't come begging back to me." Another beer bottle was thrown towards him. This time, he forgot to dodge so it smashed against his head.

He stumbled (A/N: wonder how he can, since he's been tripping over himself for some time already), then fell backwards.

Anna gave an angry sigh, then walked towards him.

"Hao Asakura! Have you been drinking? Oh, of course you have, but have you been messing with this girl?" Her tone was close to being deadly.

Hao turned his head, then smiled, "Ah, hello, Anna. Would you like to join me over here?" He laid back down on the cement.

Anna smiled coldly, then walked over to where he is. Hao, thinking that she was going to join him, opened his arms.

However, she didn't join him. Instead, she slapped him so hard, he ended up rolling three feet backwards, anime style.

The girl named Chris poked her head out one of the windows of the bar, "Is he your boyfriend? You should dump him, he's not worth your time." She called out.

"And he's not worth _your_ time, sorry if he's been messing around with you. Good thing he's not my boyfriend. This gives me the advantage to torture him. We'll be going, now so have a nice day, Chris." Dragging the almost unconscious Hao, Anna went home with her Spirits.

A couple hours later, Hao opened his eyes. He was in his room, but it didn't feel right. Something-or some_one_ was in here as well.

"Well, it took you long enough." A cold voice said.

Usually it would send shivers down people's spines, but Hao didn't flinch at all. Instead, he just smiled his trademark Asakura grin, "Good morning, Anna. Finished with my obouto's training?"

"Yes, I'm finished. And for your reference, it's 'good evening'. You've been unconscious since 3:00 this afternoon." She walked over to his bedside, "You're going to follow new rules now that I'm here. From now on, you're going to come home every night. No more nights at the bars, and no more messing with girls."

At that, he stood up, irritation starting to spread across his face, "And who made you my mother, all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I have decided to take you under my training as well. Now go eat your food," she pointed to the table where a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread lay, "and get some sleep. You'll be waking up at dawn tomorrow."

She turned and left, but didn't go far, because Hao had grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him coldly. "Let me go, Baka."

He continued to stare at her, "No."

"What?" He had said no to her! No one disobeys Anna Kyoyama!

"I will not let you train me. I've finished my training years ago. And to be trained by a girl? I'd rather kiss my ass."

Anna was seething, "You take that back." Her voice was less than a deadly whisper.

Hao smirked. "No, I will not. I think I'm satisfied with my insult."

"Take it back!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else this!" She lunged for him, arms raised for a mighty slap.

Hao merely moved aside, making her tumble onto the bed behind him, "Now, here's what's going to happen. You're not going to train me, and I'm not going to follow anything you say. Got that? Now if you'll excuse me," he smiled again, "I'm going to visit an ex-girlfriend of mine. I believe you know her."

He left her lying there, dumbfounded.

A couple minutes later, she slowly got up, still shocked. Hao had said defied her. Hao had said defied her. Hao had saiddefied her. She kept repeating it in her head.

For the first time, her lips curled up into a _very_slight smile.

* * *

PLEASE review and tell me how it's going so far. :(( 


	4. Payback

Chapter 4: Payback

"I'm going to the grocery store!" Anna yelled while she was questioned by a suspicious Hao.

"Shouldn't Yoh be doing that? You always give that type of work to him." Hao said, arms crossed. He was blocking the doorway so that Anna couldn't get out.

"Well, this is a girl thing that I need to get. Yoh wouldn't know which to buy when it comes to this. Get out of my way, Baka!"

Hao sighed and stepped away, "Alright. But do you want me to take you there?"

"No, I'll go by myself." She left the house.

But instead of going to the grocery store, she headed to the electronics store.

"Hello, how can I serve you?" The cashier asked her.

"I'm looking for a recording device. Give me the best one that you have. And make it quick!" She snapped.

Seeing that she's in no mood to accept any offers, the man rushed around the store, looking for her item.

After fifteen minutes or so, he came down with a professional-looking object.

"This is what you need if you're on a spy mission, ma'am. It's equipped with-"

"Whatever. Here's my money. Have a nice day, mister." She interrupted as she hurried out of the store, _'Stupid offers.'_

When she came back, it was already noon.

'_time to make him pay.'_ She thought as she headed up the stairs.

She had to wait until nighttime before she could put her plan into action, so she had to endure lunch, dinner, and the constant stares of Hao.

Finally, it was dark and everyone was in there rooms, fast asleep.

Anna rummaged through her closet and found the item she was looking for. It was an ordinary pair of pajamas. Ok, so it's not so ordinary. It was very skimpy. The cloth was so thin, it was almost see-through.

The back of the shirt was bare, save for two straps that say crisscrossed, holding the sides together so that they don't reveal too much. The shorts lived up to its name: short. It almost resembled an underwear.

Anna checked herself in the mirror, making sure that she looked perfect. She then went to her bed and covered herself.

Soon, Hao will visit her. He always does that whenever he's not out, though he doesn't know that she knows.

Anna was right. The door opened half an hour later and Hao came in. He walked over to her bedside. Thinking that she's fast asleep, he bent over and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

And as he did so, Anna reached over, grabbed him by the neck, pulled him up on her and pressed her lips on his.

For a moment, she felt him stiffen, but kissed her back almost immediately.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before anyone said anything.

"No," she said, pretending to try and push him off,

"hmmm," Hao was not thinking anymore. He continued to attack her lips.

"No Hao . . . you shouldn't be doing this." She said as his hands started to move around a bit more.

"And why not?" He asked her huskily. His mouth now moves to her neck, making her shiver.

"Y . . . your ex-girlfriend . . . she wouldn't want you to do this." She said. She was actually enjoying this.

"Who cares about her, now that I've got you?"

'_Mission accomplished.'_

With all of her might, she pushed the teen off her.

"Get out of my room." She whispered in a deadly tone.

"What?" Hao was very confused.

"You do not disrespect you girlfriend like that. Out!"

He was still looking at her as if she had just hit her head against something, "Are you ok?"

"Are you? No, so get out, Baka!"

It finally hit him that she really did want him to leave, so he left, but not before flashing her a smile. She was on the verge of throwing her alarm clock at him, but he noticed, so he left quickly.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Anna's angry expression turned into a menacing grin.

She reached under her blanket and pulled out her recording device. Then, she clicked PLAY.

_(Moaning sounds for a couple of minutes)_

"_No,"_

"_Hmmm,"_

"_No Hao . . . you shouldn't be doing this."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Y . . . your ex-girlfriend . . . she wouldn't want you to do this."_

"_Who cares about her, now that I've got you?"_

There was more to be heard, but this was all that she wanted to hear.

"Part two, finished. One more part to go." She said as she closed her eyes.

The next morning, after she gave Yoh his tasks to do, Anna hurried to the bar where Chris, Hao's "ex-girlfriend" works at.

"Oh, hi Anna. What are you doing here?" Chris asked cheerfully.

"Nothing. I'm just checking how you're doing. I can't believe you're still with Baka."

"Who, Hao? Oh, he's really nice when he's not drunk. It's like there's a totally different side to him. It's what I love about him, you know?" Chris said dreamily.

"Unfortunately, no." Anna said indifferently, "I have to go. Have a nice day."

Chris went back inside before she had a chance to see Anna go around in the locker room, and drop a cassette in her locker.

"Let's see how you put up with this." Anna whispered wickedly.

She went out through the front door, catching a glimpse of Chris picking up the phone, an angry expression on her face.

That night, Hao visited her, but she was awake, so they just talked.

"You look sad, Baka. What happened?" she mused.

"Chris somehow found out about last night, you know, and she's been trying to kill me or something."

"Oh," Anna mentally smiled that her plan had worked, "well I hope she dumps you for good."


	5. Sightseeing, Girls, and Antiques

Chapter 5: Sightseeing, Girls, and Antiques

The next morning, Anna locked herself in her room after giving Yoh his task, refusing to come out.

"Miss Anna, aren't you going to come out for lunch?" Charles the butler asked as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"I'm okay, Charles. Go make yourself useful and clean Yoh's room." She said to him, not bothering to get up and open the door.

After he had left, another knock was heard on the door.

"What!" She said, annoyed, "Can't I get a moment of peace?"

"Aw, Anna, you shouldn't treat someone like that." It was Hao.

Anna was mildly surprised that he had come home today, "What are you doing here, Baka? Usually you would be flirting with ten girls at a time right now."

"I was suddenly homesick." He said simply.

"Oh, right." She said sarcastically, "And I suddenly became nice."

"ok, so I wasn't really homesick. I just decided to come home to see how everything's going with you."

"What about your ex-girlfriend? Hopefully she dumped you for good."

"Unfortunately, she did." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "I really loved her."

"Well, it's completely your fault that she dumped you. If you had stopped drinking and flirting, she wouldn't have done it."

"Anyways," Hao said, changing the subject, "I was wondering if you'd like to check out Funbari."

"Are you asking me out on a date? You know what my answer will be, Baka."

"No, I'm asking you if you would like to go sightseeing, not on a date. Besides, who would want to go out with a witch like you?" He smiled as her stiffened.

"You'd better take that back, Baka!"

"No."

She tried to slap him, but he grabbed her hand during mid-slap.

She had expected that. Right after he had grabbed her hand, she kicked him where it counts, hard. He doubled up.

"God! What the hell was that for?"

"For stopping my slap." She said simply, "Now you were saying something about sightseeing?"

After he regained steadiness, he stood up, and, to Anna's surprise, smiled, "Would you like to go sightseeing with me?" He repeated.

'_I guess that would be ok, since I'm not doing anything and everyone else is busy.'_

"Fine. But get out so I can change into something more comfortable." She pushed Hao out of the room, then locked the door.

A few minutes later she came out wearing the same black dress and red bandana.

Hao looked at her confusedly, "What took you so long? You're wearing the same clothes."

"No, they're not the same clothes, Baka. I have many duplicates of this dress. Now let's go." She followed him downstairs and out into the street.

"We're going to go to the mall first. You know, girls never go there." He said unconvincingly.

"What are you talking about? Girls flock to there twenty-four seven, Baka!"

"Well, when _I_ go there, no girls can be seen anywhere."

"That's because they're too busy trying to flirt with you." Anna said under her breath.

But she let him take her to the mall anyways.

And as one girl screamed out his name, the whole mall seemed to collapse under the rush of fan girls dashing out towards the shaman and the Itako.

"Hao! Will you go out with me?"

"Marry me!"

"Hao! Can you sign my arm?"

"You're soooooo adorable, Hao!"

"I love you Hao!"

"Call me!"

"I go to your school, Hao! Remember?"

"Let me hug you Hao!"

The crowd got bigger and bigger as more girls clustered around the boy. He seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Ladies, ladies, one at a time, please!"

Anna mentally slapped herself for letting them go to the Mall. She decided to let him have his idea of fun, so she can have some peaceful time alone. Walking towards the main entrance, she turned around only to see the mob of girls surrounding the now hidden Hao, _'Baka.'_

Hao was right about the mall being empty of girls. There were boy shaking their heads wherever she looked. They had the right to. All their girlfriends/ daughters/ wife/etc. were outside in the Hao-crazy thronging that looked more like a huge ant pile.

She looked around some more and found an old, deserted antique shop, so she went in to check it out.

There were many items that interested her like glass birds, old necklaces, and so on. She kept on looking around the shop.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a square frame with three bears: a father, a mother, and a daughter. Anna's expression was blank as she stroked the fragile item. So many memories. One horrible night.

"You left me." A voice said behind her. She twirled around to see her "guide" standing in the doorway with no girls behind him.

"I'm wonder how you got rid of those pests." She said indifferently.

"The crowd got so big that the police had to come. Perfect time for me to escape, so I did." He said lazily, "What are you looking at?"

Anna straightened up, "None of your business." She said harshly.

Hao shrugged, "whatever you say. Come on, I want to go to the arcade."

"Maybe next time when I feel safe going places with you. I want to go home right now." Anna cast one glance at the antique and walked out, followed by Hao.


	6. The Accident that Started It All

Chapter 6: The Accident that Started it All 

Summary: Anna has been living at the Asakura Mansion for two months already. Best of all, Hao has been coming home more often. (A/N: wink wink)

"Anna! Please! I don't want to run an extra ten miles!" Yoh whined.

"Well, too bad. You were late for breakfast again. That's sixty miles in all." Anna said simply.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm increasing your training again? Hurry up and get going!"

Yoh groaned his usual silent complaint, and ran off.

Since there was nothing to do and Hao was at home (A/N: wink wink), Anna decided to rest, and maybe take a nap. She hasn't been getting enough sleep these days. Her dreams are usually alive with blurry images, pain, and death.

Normally she doesn't get dreams. Nothing but peaceful slumber. But not these days.

Sitting down under a Dogwood tree, she closed her eyes. During that movement, her furrowed eyebrows became two simple arches over tender eyelids. Her thinly forced lips softened, allowing them to come out wholly and a small serene smile unfurled on it.

Soon, the Itako was in a quiet, peaceful sleep with no nightmares, no dreams, just plain bliss. And the first one that she's got in days. She didn't notice someone coming towards her.

HAO'S POV

After I got bored of messing around with Rikihota, making him redo the whole meal again, I decided to visit my little brother and Anna. I haven't spoken with her yet, which I do everyday, now. Just a little conversation about the day. Nothing more, though I have to say that I'm starting to enjoy her company. Of course, it is only a brother-sister relationship. I gave up trying to woo the unsympathetic witch some time ago.

When I reached the street, I was greeted by Yoh's spirit, Amidamaru, who was held back by what appears to be Anna's chains.

"Hello, Amidamaru. Where is my little brother?" I asked pleasantly.

"He's on his twentieth mile, Mister Hao." Amidamaru said miserably, "Forty more miles to go."

I chuckled, "That Anna. She's more ruthless than my former trainer."

Just then, I spotted Yoh running down the road. I waved to him, but all he did was smile feebly. _'Poor Yoh.'_ I thought as I chuckled again, "Now if you'll excuse me, Amidamaru, I have a trainer to annoy." And with that, I turned and walked away, ignoring the samurai spirit's questioning look.

I found the Itako under a blooming Dogwood tree, sleeping. Smiling, I approached her in a slightly loud manner.

I was a couple of feet away when I froze.

The Anna that was sleeping before me looked a lot different from the Anna that I know. She looked so innocent and peaceful, not cold and uncaring. Her features had softened immensely, and, is that a _smile_ I'm seeing on her?

This must be Anna's other side. The side she keeps hidden most of the time: the angel side of her that actually has a heart.

It makes me want to hold her and protect her forever.

I want to stare at her all day. But how will she react if she sees me like this? I didn't want to disturb her since she might return to her heartless half again. Finally, an idea came to me.

Doing my best to stay as quiet as possible, I climbed up the tree in which Anna was sleeping under. From there, her sleeping form can be seen clearly from below.

She now lay on her back so that her face was visible through the leaves, and made me almost fall of my seat._ 'I've never seen such beauty! Ok, so I might have seen women more beautiful than her, but this is completely different. Having known her to only be harsh and ruthless and then seeing her like this now creates a bigger effect than those fakes.'_ I thought as I looked down on her, kind of like her guardian angel.

END HAO'S POV

Hao continued to stare at Anna, never getting bored.

He got hungry a couple minutes later and took out his leftover sushi. Which was a _baaaaad_ idea. Soon, flies started hovering on top of the meal, making it nearly impossible for Hao to eat without swallowing at least two or three flies.

Annoyed, he waved his hand to and fro, trying to shoo the pests away, but they wouldn't leave.

He tried harder and harder, oblivious to the cracking branch that he was sitting on. Finally, he bounced so high and so hard, that the poor branch couldn't support him anymore. It cracked again-this time; it was a big crack. One that angled the branch low enough to send the shaman sliding down towards the sleeping Ice Queen.

"Oof! What the-" Anna had opened her eyes the moment she felt something land heavily on her. And what did she see?

A broken branch above her, on the verge of falling, and a certain long-haired Asakura, lying ON TOP OF HER!

"HAO!" she screamed.

"Oh hello, Anna." He pulled himself onto his hands and knees, still inches above her.

A cracking sound was heard above them. The two looked up and saw the broken branch finally giving in, plunging towards the ground. With it came several small branches that were light enough to be lifted by the gentle wind, but sharp enough to pierce you.

"Look out!" Hao said as his shaman instincts took over. He lowered himself again so that his body was touching Anna's, sheltering her from any damage.

She, on the other had, just lied there, abnormally calm for someone who's going to get hurt real bad.

"Fuyumi! Stop the branches!" She yelled.

The female deer-like spirit quickly obeyed. She took out her Crested Arrows, slung one onto the bow and aimed carefully. She then let go: the arrow seemed to have pierced the fabric of time (A/N: Literally! It was that fast!) right after she had let go, the tip multiplied into thousands of mini arrows, each aimed at a specific branch.

The result was a blanket of blinding light, illuminating the ground. Tiny sparkles fell lightly down, never touching the grass.

It was then that the two people underneath all that action realized their position. As usual, Anna was the first to notice it: Their bodies were against each other once again, but this time, Hao's face was centimeters from hers. His hot breath tickling her cold features.

"Hao you Baka! Get off of me this instant!" She yelled as she kicked him squarely in the stomach. He winced slightly, and so did she-for some reason.

"Oh, gomen Anna. Are you okay?" Hao said patiently as he stood up.

"Besides no because I'm irritated that you disturbed my sleep?" Said matter-of-factly, "Well, there's also: no, because you ruined my favorite tree, no, because you've made such a mess, no, because you gave me a lot of bruises and cuts, no because you ripped my dress, and no, you've ruined my hair! I already combed it and conditioned it!"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for all the inconveniences I've put you through today, Anna. Anyways, Yoh's almost done with his training program, and you're going to be going back home very soon, right?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Anna was disappointed as well, though she never let it slip out, "Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked icily.

"Well, there's this place I always go to when I'm bored. I'll show you it. I'm quite sure you'll like it."

"It's not a bar, is it?" She inquired.

He laughed, "No, my dear Anna. It's not a bar. Trust me. You'll like it." he flashed one of his now familiar trademark smiles, quite a normal thing these days. But this time, Anna blushed and had to turn away, pretending to check her torn dress for any fragments of wood on it.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Anna." He waved at her and left.

'_Only a couple of days left and I get to go home, back to my trainers. I'll finally get some rest after all these months. Only a three days left. Why am I feeling so depressed?'_ She thought bitterly.


	7. Hidden Things

Thank you to all of my reviewers, signed and anonomous. I'm just glad that my story's not boring. So there they were, in a tree, all innocent. not. And then he accidently falls on her. what a coincidence. Please read and review. (i'm saying this all in a boring tone.)

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Hidden Things **

"Are you ready, Anna?" Hao asked. He was already packed for the trip.

"Let's just go." She said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, don't get so impatient." She followed him out onto the busy street.

"What's this place you're taking me to?"

"You'll see."

Awkward silence. Then,

"So tell me about yourself, Anna. I'm curious." Hao said casually, but Anna could see right through him.

"Let me guess. You want to know about my past so that you can figure out why I'm always an Ice Queen?" She asked bitterly.

"Well, I-"

"Don't lie to me, Baka. Everyone always asks me. And I'll tell you."

Hao silenced.

"When I was about five, I witnessed my parent's murder. Do you know where I got this bandana? After the men had left, I ripped a piece of shirt that lay on the floor, drenched with their blood. I wanted a piece of them to be with me forever. I was then adopted by this old lady, who is now my guardian and was trained to become an Itako up until now." She finished off with, "Now you know, and now you won't question me anymore about my past."

"Oh." He was quiet for a minute. Or fifteen, but then cheered up and smiled, making Anna blush again, "Anyways, we're here!"

Anna turned to where he was looking and gasped loudly: In front of her was a whole new world, completely different from the noisy Funbari. This one contained no buildings, cars, or human life. Just miles and miles of forests, rivers, and nature.

Hao then took her hand and led her to a secret lagoon, complete with its own waterfall.

"Well? What do you think?" Hao asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It's . . . it's . . ." Anna was literally speechless.

He said what she tried to say, "Beautiful?"

Anna merely nodded.

"Come on, let's sit down." He led her to a shady grove of trees.

"How did you know about this place?" She asked, still stunned.

"Some time ago, I was being chased by my all those fan girls, and found a gate by accident. And you know at that time, any accident is better than running, so I went through it. That's when I found this place. I now go there when I'm bored, or depressed."

"I'm a bit surprised that you could even feel sad or depressed, since you get whatever you want, plus all the girls in the world."

"Well there's one girl I've tried to have over and over again, but can't." He looked at her and smiled.

Anna blushed._ 'Dammit! Why do I always blush in front of him these days?'_ "I wonder who she is." She said instead.

Hao continued, "She's beautiful, hot-tempered, and a total perfectionist. She has the hardest slap in the world, which makes me fall for her even more." All the while he was talking Hao was staring straight at Anna. She, however, stared somewhere else and was oblivious to his gaze.

There was a peaceful silence that followed. All that could be heard was the rush of the waterfall, the chirping of trees, and the slight howl of the wind.

Soon, the two fell asleep. Anna unconsciously let her body slide down from Hao's shoulder to his lap. Unknown to her, Hao hadawaken when he felt her slip down his chest. His breath caught again as he saw her sleeping face. Beautiful was not the right word. She was more than beautiful. She was godly.

He smiled and started playing with her golden strands of hair, "You're so beautiful when you sleep Anna, did you know that?" He whispered to her, making sure she doesn't wake up, "So damn perfect, but I can't have you. Why?

2 Hours Later

"Anna,"

The girl stirred.

"Anna, we have to go."

Anna's eyes opened to find that she was sleeping on Hao's lap.

"Oh, sorry." She said indifferently, "what time is it?"

"Five o'clock in the afternoon." He smiled down at her.

Blush!

"Oh. I have to get home before Yoh finishes his training. Let's go." She said as she stood up.

Hao was taking his time walking, all the while casting tender glances at Anna.

She felt his stare penetrating her like a laser, _'Maybe there's something wrong with my hair.'_

"What are you looking at, Baka? Is something wrong with my features?" She snapped at him.

HAO'S POV

"What are you looking at, Baka? Is there something wrong with my features?"

"No, your features are so perfect, I just want to stare at them all day." Was what I wanted to say. However, it would earn me a slap, so I had to go with, "Well, your hair's a little messed up from you sleep. And you look like that Albert Einstein guy with that bush on you head."

SLAP!

Ok, so I got slapped anyways.

"Don't say that in front of me again, Baka. Ican find out for myself." She said, though I thought I heard a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Gomen, Anna. Didn't know you were _that_ emotional." I said as I smiled at her. I think I see her blushing. Damn, she looks so cute when she blushes!

Without my knowledge, my mouth said it. "You know Anna, you look so cute when you blush like that."

SLAP!

"Owwwwww."

"If you're trying to flirt with me, Baka, you're in for it."

"Gomen, Anna." I tried to smile at her. This time, she turned away so that I couldn't see her blush. But I know it was there.

END OF HAO'S POV

"You're blushing again." He told her casually.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"AM NOT!" She turned around and raised a hand to slap him (A/N: Slapping Hao three times in one day would set a new record!).

The next events were all a blur.

Right after stopping her slap with his left hand, Hao's right hand extended and grabbed hold of Anna's tiny waist. Pulling her body against his, he pressed his lips onto hers, catching her by surprise.

She was too stunned fight back. His kiss was filled with so much passion. So much-love? _'You idiot, he doesn't love you! He's just using you like he uses other girls._

He continued to attack her lips until she finally came back into her senses.

"Baka!" she pushed him out far enough so that he was in the danger zone (AKA he's in danger of a _very_ swollen cheek.)

And you know what she said to him?

"(slap) How dare you (slap) even (slap) think about (slap) kissing me! (SLAP!)"

By the time she had finished beating Hao up, his left cheek was a slight shade of purple.

"Ow, Anna. How could you!" He said as he smiled.

"Stop it!" She snapped. She can't stand him alway smiling, even if he just recieved seven slaps in one day.

"Stop what, dear Anna?"

"Stop smiling! You're annoying me!"

He smiled even wider, "Well, I'm sorry, my dear, but I just can't stop." He was actually still dazed from the kiss. He had never tasted so much sweetness before.

"But let's go home, shall we, and see what else we can do tonight?"

SLAP!

Ok, makethat eight slaps.

* * *

Well? it's getting there, wouldn't you think? Here's better news: I'm actually finished with the story! Yes, you heard right! FINISHED! YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ok, give me a sec to cool myself off. It's cuz i ate like, a jumbo-sized Hershey's bar, and now i'm driving everyone crazy.

Here's some info on the story:

10 chapters in all

And that's it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry!

Well, you know the routine! click on that cute little button that says "GO", and send me a review! If there's enough reviews, Then i will post my next chapter up. I would like them all to be submitted by next saturday! Man, I'm startin to sound like some mean old teachers.

**Some Mean Old Teacher:** Excuse me, Ma'am, what did you just say?

Oh, Sorry! (runs away.)

**Some Mean Old Teacher:** And you had better review or I'll assign fifteen pages of trigonometry work for homework!


	8. What is Love?

Hello again! Wow. I'm still depressed b/c Shaman King is OVER! T T I'm gonna look for the series on DVD or cassette in english. I wonder if it's even out: l

Hope you like this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 8: What is Love?

That night, while Anna was busy packing, Hao was in his room, thinking.

HAO'S POV

"_This feeling is so strange.'_ I thought to myself. No girl has ever made me feel like this, except for Anna. _'My Anna. I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine. I'll catch you. I swear.'_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"Come in"

My brother stepped inside, "Hey, bro. Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing at the moment."

He smiled a knowing smile, "You're thinking about _her_ aren't you?"

"Who?" I asked, though I already know what he's talking about.

"Come on, Hao. I know your thinking about my trainer." Yoh smiled even wider.

"I'm just sad that she's leaving."

"Do you love her?"

This time, I looked up, shocked, "I don't know." _'Do I? I don't know what I'm feeling right now.'_

"'Cause I think you love her." By now, my little brother's smile reached his ears, literally.

I was still insure, "What is it? Love. What's it like?" I asked him.

END OF HAO'S POV

Yoh thought for a minute before saying anything, "Well, It's hard to explain, but I'll try my best. You love someone when you want to be with them forever, and when you're with them, you get this warm feeling in your stomach. It feels so right when you're with them, and you never want to leave. You feel everything they feel. Everything, and you'll do anything for them, just to make them happy." He looked at his brother, only to find him in a state of shock. "Uh, Hao? Are you alright?"

Hao awoke from his trance and shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go," He quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket

"Where are you going?"

"The mall!" Hao answered without looking back.

Yoh was standing there, stunned. (A/N: And he should be. What kind of boy goes to the mall?)

While all that was happening, Anna was in her room, also thinking about Hao.

'_I want to go home, but I don't want to leave this place. Why is this so confusing?'_

She opened her closet door. _'I wish I could stay. But I have to go back to training.'_ Though she had succeeded in becoming a first-class Itako, she wanted to keep studying to become Master Itako (A/N: I made it up, so bear with me, k?).

'_I don't know why I'm thinking of you, Hao. I never imagined that I would think of someone besides myself.'_

Just then, she heard a slam of a door, and Hao came rushing out of his room, lazily followed by Yoh. Hao rushed across her door, giving her a quick smile before running down the hall.

Yoh walked in slowly, musing at Anna's expression.

"Hao's going to the mall, if you're wondering." He said, now looking down the deserted hallway.

Anna regained her posture and glared at him coldly. "Why would he go there?" she asked.

"Dunno. To get something?"

Anna sweat dropped. She went up to him and slammed his head against the wall anime style. "Don't talk. You sound even more stupid when you do."

He rubbed his head, then gave the famous Asakura smile, only it made her remember Hao, which put her in a worse mood.

Ten minutes later, Yoh came out of her room, bruised from head to toe.

(A/N: Anna's bad mood is like death before your eyes, if you didn't get it.)

She sat back down on her bed and continued packing.

She turned on the radio. "Listen to Your Heart" by D.H.T was on.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you . . .

* * *

_

How did u like it? Good? hope it's good. The next chappie will be a sad one, FYI, and it's also a song chapt!

PLEASE review! I'm already done w/ the story, so if you want me to post it (which will be some time next weekend), REVIEW! sorry. It's not like me to threaten you.

But please review.


	9. Listen to Your Heart

HIYA! I'm a little depressed b/c a fiend of mine is pissed at me. TT which, of course, sets the mood for my song chapt!

Here's how you can get the full benefit. Turn on the song, and listen to it while you read. If you can't do that, i guess you can imagine the song in you head.

But I do hope you review! I'm serious! Do you want to see the Finale or what? i'm not threatening you, i'm just asking you!

Sorry. still kind of sad. Well, here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Listen to Your Heart 

Finally, the day came for Anna to leave. She and Hao haven't talked to each other since the lagoon incident, which was three days ago.

Now, they sit uncomfortably next to each other in the crowded car. They couldn't even look at each other.

"Anna, I wish you would stay a bit longer," Keiko said through developing tears, "You're beginning to feel like family."

"That's nice to know." The blond replied sulkily. She wasn't in the mood to talk. During the three months at the Asakura Mansion, she felt so comfortable and at home.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
_

They drove on in silence until they reached the airport.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"Here, Anna. Let me help you." Yoh said. He then shot a glare at his brother, "Aren't you gonna help us, Hao?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course." He shuffled over, never looking at Anna.

'_What's wrong with him?' _Anna thought as she walked behind Keiko and Mikihisha.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

"Well, here we are. Gate C17. Everybody give her your gifts!" Yoh yelled.

Anna was surprised that they would even bother to buy her anything.

Keiko gave her a diamond watch. Mikihisha gave her a silver bracelet that came with gold earrings.

Yoh, on the other hand, gave her something that almost frightened the hell out of her.

"Here, Anna!" He said happily as he shoved a bag of water into her hands.

"What in the world is this?" she asked as she examined the bag. There was a tiny fish in it, "You gave me a fish to- AHH!"

The tiny fish had expanded to five times its normal size.

Yoh laughed sheepishly, "It's a blowfish."

"Well, thank you for the . . . thing." Anna said after she calmed down.

Finally, it was Hao's turn to give her a present.

"Here." He put it in her hands, "Don't open it here. Do it on the plane."

"Oh, alright." She was anxious to see what's inside of it. She then looked at Hao. _'His eyes . . . there so . . . emotional.'_

Suddenly, Hao pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped at the close proximity.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Anna. I've had a great time with you." He said. He was close to tears.

"Yeah. Me, too." She said as she hugged him back.

They stayed like that for what seems like hours before they broke off.

"Will I ever see you again?" Hao asked her.

"I don't know, Hao. But I hope so."

"_All Passengers on the flight to San Francisco, California please board right now._"

"I have to go now, ok?" She went back to the others and hugged them, then left for the plane.

Hao turned around and walked to his family, but suddenly remembered something, and turned and ran towards the plane.

"Anna! Anna, I forgot!" He yelled as he searched for her, but she already went into the plane. He hung his head. "I forgot to ask for you number."

This time, he let his suppressed tears blur his sight. "Anna."

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

On The Plane

Anna found her seat next to this old guy and sat down.

She sighed. She felt so sad and depressed. Then she noticed Hao's gift and decided to open it.

The wrapping was very soft to the touch. There were many layers of it, but she finally got to the gift.

There it was, the frame with the family of bears that Anna saw on the day that Hao took her to the mall.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

And for the first time since the death of her parents, Anna's eyes filled with tears.

There was a note in the daughter bear's hand. She picked it up and read it.

It read:

_Dear Anna,_

_I hope you like my present. After I had escaped from the mob of my fans, I saw you looking this. You seem pretty interested in it, so three days ago, I remembered and bought it for you._

_I'm so depressed that you're leaving me. There's something that I need to tell you. I've been trying to tell you for ages, but don't have enough courage to actually say it._

_So here's my last chance. If I don't do it now, I'll never do it._

_I love you._

Anna stared at those three words. She could not believe her eyes. He really did love her. When he had kissed her, he wasn't playing with her feelings at all. It was the real thing. More tears came up as her regrets grew.

_I found out right before I left to buy your present. You may not feel the same for me. I understand. You may already have a boyfriend waiting for you, but I don't care. I will always miss you. You will always be in my heart._

_Always,_

_Hao_

"Hao," She said. It's been a long time since she had said his name. It felt so good to finally say it, "I . . . I love you, too."

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

(cries. no, bawls.) SOOOOOOOOO SAAD! i should make the D's upside down. THIS TIME, I'm Begging you! please review, unless you don't care to see the Finale. _

The next and final chapter is GOING TO BE RATED "T", because it's got some contents that are "unsuitable for children under 13."

PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T POST THE LAST CHAPTER:-(


	10. What a Small World

Yay! I maen, Bahhhhhhhhhhh! the last chapter! Soooooo sad. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASERead and Review!

**WARNING**: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 13! You've been warned, so don't go complaining about it!

* * *

Chapter 10: What a Small World

Hao was lying on his bed, reading all his fan mail. It was three years ago when his beloved Anna came and left. He's never gotten over it afterwards.

He had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out and eat for a whole week. By the time Yoh had persuaded him to come out, Hao was so weak, he couldn't even stand up.

He started eating again, but was never interested in anything anymore. His mind was always on one thing. Or, rather, one _person_. _'Anna.'_

So there he was, reading, but not really reading.

Suddenly, the door smashed to the ground.

"What the-" The 16-year old yelled as he looked up.

The smoke cleared and revealed an embarrassed Yoh, standing in front of the now broken door.

"Hehe, Gomen, Hao. I'm just really excited." He said as he smiled.

"About what?"

"Well . . . Kino's moving in with us along with her apprentice!" Yoh was on the verge on pouncing on Hao due to excitement.

"So? It's not like it's interesting or anything." Hao said.

"I also heard that her apprentice is a feisty beauty." Yoh added desperately, trying to get Hao to at least become interested.

"Look, aniki, thank you for all your efforts. But I will only love one person in my life, and that's Anna Kyoyama." Yoh saw sadness in his brother's eyes. "Remember our parents tried to hook me up with girls last year and it didn't work. It won't work on this girl, either, I can tell you that."

"Whatever you say, big bro. Whatever you say." Yoh left him to his thoughts on Anna.

One Week Later

It was the day the Asakura Mansion was expecting a family member to move in.

The house was cleaned up, the food on the table, and everyone in their best suits. Kino was a powerful, but strict person. Not to mention she is a highly respected Itako.

At 3:00 p.m., everyone lined up outside the mansion in an orderly manner.

A mass of dirt could now be seen coming towards them. When it reached them, Hao counted five cars in all.

The one in the front was the grandest. And out stepped an old lady in an old-fashion kimono.

"Seriously. I don't think I'm going to use half the stuff you insisted me to bring, Mikihisha." She retorted to her son.

"Mother, those things are garments that are going to decorate your bedroom." The man answered good-naturedly.

"The bedroom is a place for one to sleep, not a museum." Kino quoted. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh, we'll help you bring these things in, anyways." Keiko said politely.

Everyone helped out except for Hao, who was still looking for Kino's apprentice.

Kino, noticing this, only smiled to herself. "Hao, come help me with these boxes."

"But I want to meet your apprentice, grandmother." He said politely.

Kino was immensely surprised and impressed at the change in his behaviors, "I guess that Anna Kyoyama really tamed you, didn't she?"

"You could say that." Hao's heart cracks whenever her name was mentioned, but is was true. She really helped him become a better person. Even Chris wanted him to become her boyfriend again. But this time, he refused because he was madly in love with someone else.

"You might see her during dinner." Kino said.

Nighttime

After he had finished all the packing, he showered and went to dinner, excited.

"Ah, Hao. Nice of you to come so early." Keiko said pleasantly.

"Is she here?" Hao asked excitedly. He looked around, but didn't see her. _'Why am I so excited? She'll never compare to my Anna.'_ At that thought, he was depressed again.

"Sorry, honey. She's still on an errand. Even Kino doesn't know when she'll return. I'm so sorry."

Hao was disappointed. He had even gotten ready to see her. That dinner was so quiet, the servants kept buzzing around the table, asking them if they all felt okay.

After that was done, everyone retreated to their bedrooms

Hao was in his room, trying to finish off the fan mail. It was 10:00 p.m.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'm busy!" He replied irritably.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hao sighed and went to open the door.

When he saw who was behind it, he gasped.

"Someone said that you wanted to see Kino's apprentice? That's me." A girl with blond hair and cold onyx eyes said, hands on her waist and a _very_ slight smile on her face. Her voice hinted a bit of amusement.

"An . . . Anna?" Hao was completely numb. There she was: the girl he had known and grew to love. The years haven't hurt her a bit. She's still wearing that black dress (only in a bigger size) and that red bandana around her neck.

"Don't tell me you forgot already. It's only been three years and you've forgotten everything?" She said, a bit of mischief in her eyes.

"You . . . came . . . back." He was still shocked.

"Are you seriously that shocked that I-" She was cut off when he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hungrily.

She was expecting that to happen. She was empty without him. Now, that hole has been filled, and she's staying with him for good.

She began to feed on his lips with as much passion as him. He then licked her lips, wanting entrance. She opened them unhesitatingly, letting his tongue slip in and wander around in her mouth. She moaned with pleasure.

They had to break off to catch some air before diving at each other again. This time, Hao's mouth wandered down her neck, making her groan even more.

He reached behind her and slid his hands under her dress.

Just then, she stopped him.

"Sorry." He slid his hands out, afraid that he had gone too far.

She merely laughed and shook her head. Pushing him out of the doorway into his room, she slammed the door behind her and pushed him onto the bed.

Then she put his hands where they once were, straddled him so that her legs were on both sides of his body and went back to kissing him

THREE GUESSES TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

That Night

An Itako and a shaman lay next to each other, each one's heart finally complete.

Anna lay cuddled in Hao's arms. It was warm and comfy. _'Stupid Baka. He opened the window on purpose so that he can warm me.'_ Nevertheless, she was glad he did that.

Hao stirred. He, too, was glad that he left the window open. One reason was because of the rising heat before, and the other reason was so that he could hold his beloved.

"Anna. I finally have you, now, huh?" He felt so honored to actually be allowed to hold her and not get slapped.

She turned to him and smiled. And it wasn't a cold, heartless one. It was a warm, loving one. He melted at one.

"Shut up." Giving him one last affectionate kiss, she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes, her breath tickling his chest.

"Ashiteru, Hao." She said contently.

"I love you, too, Anna."

Hao was satisfied. He had finally received the love he always wanted, and from the one he had always loved. Encircling an arm around her small frame, he fell asleep as well.

'_I'll always be your guardian angel, Anna.'_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_

* * *

_Sooooooooo what did you think? was it a good ending, or should it be a less "intense" ending? I'm thinking of sarting another fanfic. this one is w/o Hao.

Here's what the plot should be.

Anna, Pirika, Tamao, and Jeanne are witches. Yoh, Ren, Horo horo and Lyserg are witch hunters. The hunters are also the most popular kids in Tokyo University. What happens when you put four witches and four witch hunters in the same city? And who are those four new hot girls on Campus?

Tell me if you want me to start it! And Review for this story of else! (cracks ALOT of bones and falls down dead) lol.


End file.
